The Raven and the Flame
by FESmutLover
Summary: A loner in the desert, a mysterious raven woman, finds herself in a deadly situation. After she is saved by a beorc she has never met, feelings begin to stir, and she finds herself entering love's uncharted territory. Tormod/Vika, LEMON, anon. request.


**Characters: Tormod, Vika**

**Situation: Vika is saved from slave traders**

**Location: Grann Desert**

**Time: Mid-day**

The Grann Desert.

A sea of sand, waves of ever-changing dunes.

The blowing sands stung most, but the dwellers of the desert loved the wind that was the very affinity of their wasteland.

One who called it home, with jet black wings, was stopped now at an oasis.

She finished a drink from her hands, and stood up, stretching her wings.

Suddenly, a rope was pulled over her head and back directly over her chest, knocking the wind out of her.

The rope continued to be tied around her, binding her arms.

She briefly stopped fighting and then threw back her captor in a burst of energy, severing all the ropes in multiple places as she transformed into a raven.

She shot into the skies, and turned to face her opponents, a small group of slave traders, 5 in number.

An archer fired at her, and she swept right past the arrows with her remarkable speed, then dove down and dragged her talons across his face.

_Foolish Beorc... this will be a quick battle..._

While she hovered by his shoulder, a general swung at her, and she flew out of the way quickly, the axe decapitating the already dying archer friend of the general.

As he pulled back his axe by a chain to recover it, she gripped the shaft of it with one talon, and struck at his hand again, disarming him.

He drew his secondary sword to strike her, but could not hit her before she hit his unarmored neck with her sharp beak.

She looped around, and almost down their mage, but her talons her stopped in their tracks by a brave sword.

The second attack came then, Vika flying right over it.

The weapon was fast, without doubt- However, using weapons was the weakness of the Beorc. Vika was faster.

Attack after attack, she collided with the swordmaster repeatedly.

Tie, then dodge, tie, then dodge. No matter what pattern he swung the weapon in, the collision was always the same.

Until finally, he made an obvious horizontal strike.

Dodge first, then the pattern is broken.

She swooped downwards, and the sword kept moving.

He had expected to collide with her, so his momentum from the strike spun her around completely. and he fell over, Vika's talons hitting his throat dead center as he tried to block from the ground.

She looped back up to the sky, over half of their group down now. This would be the second group in a week she had felled.

It was then that she noticed their last member. She had determined him to be a fire mage, most beorc hunting for beast laguz.

However, as she looped back up, a massive tornado struck her, the wind mage having charged up a spell throughout the brawl.

The blast slashed her all across her body, and she slammed back to the earth.

"Damn it..." she softly mumbled, then reverted involuntarily.

Cuts all over her arms, shins, and back stung as the sand got into them.

The hero, presumably their leader, approached her, while the wind mage stayed put.

He got right down to her ear, and whispered to her.

"So... how many of us have you killed, sub-human?"

"Three- can't you count?" She said, mocking him.

"How many slave groups."

She held up four fingers on her right hand.

"No way you have that experience with so few encounters..."

"Maybe you're just really bad. Oh wait, no, I was counting by fives."

"20 groups, huh? All taken down by not paying attention to a single mage. You're the first bird he's gotten to do that do."

He laughed in her face.

"You've got a smart alec mouth, a gorgeous body, and now you're at the mercy of the beorc..."

He put one hand at her shorts, and began to slowly inch them down.

"How do those all go together, I wonder..."

He grabbed her arms suddenly, and binded them.

She tried to claw him, but he had tied her with a thick rope, and his gloves protected him from her sharp nails.

"Oh, stop resisting... your new life is a sex slave for anybody who's rich enough to buy you. I'm just breaking you in..."

Then, there was a scream from behind them.

The boss jumped to his feet, and Vika sat up to see what was happening.

The charred corpse of the wind mage sat with the three Vika had killed, and flames were in the air around a bright red cloaked sage.

The hero drew his silver sword, and charged at the new opponent, jumping to dodge two massive fireballs and slashing right through the third.

He tried to impale the mage, but his opponent swiftly jumped, and his sword rammed into the sandstone behind the target.

The mage landed right on his sword, and struck him directly with a fourth fireball.

He walked over to her, as her vision started to go black...

"Hey, I'm Tormod. You're gonna be fine."

"How nice..." she mumbled, and then drifted off to sleep.

~~~* Hours Later *~~~

Vika's eyes slowly opened, and she stood up, stretching her wings.

Her scrapes from the wind magic were treated, and the dried blood had been scrubbed off of her wings. There were also bandages on her wrists, where the rough rope had left red marks.

Looking at her surroundings, she was in an actual bed, and was in a room of tan brick, appearing to be a castle of some sort.

"Morning."

She had failed to notice the other person in the room. Her savior.

He was an adolescent beorc male, with sunset red hair and piercing eyes of the same color. He wore a simple t-shirt and shorts, alongside a large orange mage robe.

"What's your name again? Something with a T... right?"

"Tormod. Good memory, considering you were out for a few hours."

"So, where are we?"

"Some old ruins in a desert valley- not sure how they got here. But they make a very nice headquarters."

"For?"

"The Laguz Emancipation Army. Me, my green tiger friend Muarim, and a bunch of other laguz recruits all help laguz in slavery, as well as those in your position. Hence the name."

"Right, well, thanks for all your help. But I should really be going."

"Wait, you can't!"

"... why?"

"Well, um... there's a sandstorm!"

"A sandstorm?" She said, raising one eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, a real bad one too. They're dangerous normally, but with your wounds, best not go until it blows off. Might be even a few days."

"A few things, Tormod. One, you healed my wounds-"

"Only partia-"

"Two, you said we were in a desert valley."

"... Um, and?"

"Sandstorms wouldn't blow past the mountains. Here, do you have a balcony?"

"Um... no."

She walked out into the hallway.

"Wait!" He said, following her as she went towards an open door sunlight leaked through.

He caught up with her as she was looking out into the open desert.

"Gorgeous sunset, an oasis with tall palm trees, rock mountains, rolling sand dunes... no storm."

"Okay yeah... it's just... I thought maybe..."

"... Maybe?"

"Maybe you'd like to join... the emancipation army."

"There's got to be another reason, Tormod."

"You can figure everything out..."

"Okay, so, I want an answer. Why keep a loner here?"

"Well... here, I never got your name."

"Vika... why?"

He took a deep breath.

"I need to say this next part properly."

"Vika... I think I love you."

She could have sworn her airflow stopped entirely.

"What?" She said back, stunned.

He put his face down in his hands.

"You heard me right. Okay, done. No sandstorm, so you can just fly away now."

"A beorc..."

"A beorc likes a laguz. I don't know..."

"Wow..."

"Yeah... I had to carry you back through a real sandstorm. Not one made up to keep you here."

"Seriously?"

"It wasn't easy, but something kept me going. I really wanted you to live..."

"Well, isn't that something."

"I'm not trying to appeal to you anymore, if you're wondering. Really, just go."

She stepped up on the balcony, and then transformed into her jet black raven form.

"I appreciate your devotion, Tormod."

"Yeah, no problem." He turned away.

She flew up in the air, and then silently landed near him again.

His eyes were closed, but snapped open when she reverted.

"What?"

"Honestly, I'm not a love girl. Never dealt with it before... but... I'm feeling something, and I at least owe you more than a 'thank you'"

She wrapped her arms around him, and covered his mouth with her own.

He was shocked at first, but then slowly reciprocated, and finally took dominance.

She felt his hand on her shorts, and broke the kiss, looking into his crimson eyes with her cyan.

"I'm sorry... maybe I misread... do you want to-"

"Let's take this to your room."

The next thing she knew, the stone door to Tormod's room was closed, and both of their shoes lay by the door with her hero's cloak and headband.

Tormod's fingers ran through her hair, and his talented tongue was intertwined with hers.

As she lay on his bed and continued to make out with him, she gradually snaked one of her legs around him, and suddenly pulled him towards her.

As she rubbed his groin against her hips, she felt him grow.

He responded by gripping her clothed left breast with his free hand, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her.

"Oh, Tormod..."

It was involuntary, it was new... she liked it.

His mouth left hers, and he sucked and nibbled at her neck while she began to buck her hips against him, still holding him with her leg.

He traced kisses up the side of her neck, on the underside of her jaw, working up to her ear.

After brushing a group of her jet black locks aside, he dragged his tongue around the outside of her ear, and she squirmed at the tingling sensation she felt.

His other hand rubbed her back, and traced down one of her gorgeous curves, brushing against the part of her side her red top did not cover.

In a single bold move, he moved his hand down further, and gripped her rear, pressing himself against her as he did so.

"Gah!" To reciprocate, Vika pushed her breasts against him, causing him to whimper in delight, and then slipped her hand into his pants.

"Oh good lord... Vika..."

He pressed his manhood against her, and she honored his silent request by wrapping her slick fingers around his length.

She pulled him in closer with her leg, then turned him on his side and stroked him.

He continued to arch his back to press into her palm, Vika stroking his shaft and rubbing his head with her palm the entire time.

She took her thumb to him, tracing his slit, then reached in with her other hand and pushed him down flat on his back, then unzipped his shorts.

"Lift your hips."

Only wanting more pleasure, Tormod obeyed, and Vika proceeded to remove his shorts entirely and throw them aside.

She opened up his underwear, then reached in and pulled him out.

At the sight of his quivering member, a fire ignited inside Vika.

She advanced forward, sitting on Tormod's lap, and pulled her red top off in a single motion.

The veins in his muscle bulged, and he became even stiffer.

The raven girl reached around her back, then unclasped her bra.

It sank down, revealing her firm nipples, and she removed it entirely, causing him to grow further and become very red.

She removed his gloves, and pinned him to the bed, then moved her breasts right up near his face, pressing her clothed groin into his bare sexual organ at the same time.

"Ngh... Vika... Vika, oh... Gah! Too much!"

His eyes shut tightly, and he bucked his hips into her very hard, slightly entering her even through her clothes.

She released his arms for a brief moment, and yanked his shirt over his head, leaving him in nothing but boxers.

She dragged her tongue up his chest, and then left her hands at his shoulders, rolling over.

His eyes stared into hers again, and he placed his hands and knees on either side of her.

Vika moved her hands to her own chest, and shook and adjusted the size of her own breasts, offering them to him.

Taking the hint, he moved his head in, and took the right portion of her near B cup into his mouth.

Even unable to fit the entire breast into his mouth, his tongue treating her nipple was more then enough to draw countless ecstatic moans from Vika.

"Tormod... yes... oh yeah..."

She leaned into him as much as she could, while his free hand massaged her other breast.

He continued his treatment, on and on, until he had drained everything her twins had to offer.

She panted beneath him, and he looked into her eyes.

With a quick nod from her, he stroked her cheek with one hand and kissed her again, while his other hands untied her black rope belt and pulled it loose.

He inched her shorts down, and pulled her underwear off without missing a beat.

His hands gripped onto her hips, and he sat up, pulling her onto his lap again.

He moved his fingers down, and tightly clenched her ass.

Vika bit her lip to prevent her screams of pleasure, and moved her arms around her shoulders, pulling herself forward and onto him.

Her raven wings stretched as she moaned out loud, taking his entire length in her at once.

The two sat there, panting, and Vika slowly moved her hips onto him more and more, adjusted to his size that stretched her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she fell back, then clenched the bed covers beside her.

Tormod straddled her again, and she splayed her legs more. With a tight grip on her hips, he began to move in and out of her, first slowly, then faster.

As he gradually increased his pace, the volumes of both of their moans climbed up as well.

When he finally reached his climax speed, the two were screaming in ecstasy.

Tormod shoved himself into her completely, and finally orgasmed in complete sync with his new lover.

"Tormod..."

"... Yeah?"

She panted, and looked him in the eye again

"Maybe I'll join your emancipation army."

"Good to hear..." He planted a final kiss on her lips, pulled out, and drifted to sleep as he rolled off of her.

She pulled the blankets up over the two, cuddled up next to him, and joined him in the world of dreams.


End file.
